Divider inserts are typically used to separate different sections in a binder or other compilation of documents. In a wide range of applications where it may be desirable to identify the division of contents contained within a binder, or the like, divider insert tabs are used. The tab of the divider insert is that portion that extends beyond the non-binding edge of the documents in the binder. Typically the divider inserts have their tab area offset down a set of card inserts that form the divider inserts. The width of the tab depends on how many divider inserts, and thus tabs, are in the set. Typically a separate sheet of printable labels are provided in sizes that match the tab area and number of tabs of the corresponding divider inserts.
One particular identification system for the tabs of divider inserts includes transparent, pre-formed plastic tabs that hold a small insertable label, such as paper or light weight board. Text and/or graphic content are typically printed on the insertable label using, for example, laser or ink jet printers. The insertable label may then be slid into the plastic tab, such that the text and/or graphic are viewable through a portion of the tab, forming a tab label.
Another identification system includes pre-formed tabs which do not allow for the insertion of a paper or board weight insert. Instead, a sheet of die cut adhesive labels may have text and/or graphic content printed on the labels by a laser or ink jet printer. The labels may then be removed from the sheet and applied to the outside of the plastic tab.
Irrespective of whether an adhesive label or an insertable label is used in conjunction with the tab, the order in which the labels are printed on the sheet of adhesive labels or the insertable labels depends largely on how the user plans to assembly his or her binder. The most common feature found in software for handling the printing of labels, and thus the ordering of labels is that of collating and grouping. More specifically, a user may proceed by collating, wherein one binder at a time is completed, each section being done in order. Collating requires the labels to be printed in the correct tab set order and then repeated for each additional binder. However, if a plurality of like binders are being created simultaneously, grouping of the labels would provide that all of the similar labels are printed, prior to moving onto the next label for the next tab in the set. In grouping, one section of divider insert labels at a time across a plurality of binders is accomplished simultaneously. More specifically, if the user is creating one binder at a time, then the labels would be collated whereby the labels are printed and applied to the tabs by sets.
In order to provide collating and grouping, specific information must be encoded in the software template to allow arrangement of the data in these specific orders. In addition, there is a desire to create software templates that do not force the creation of sets wherein every label is unique, also referred to as zero sets. Today, software enablement for these products address the application of text and graphics to the labels, but provide only rudimentary support for printing the labels for the divider insert tabs in an order that is suited to binder assembly.